


Water Feels Like Home.

by leithvoid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Demigod AU, Gen, i never finished this but it make enough sense to post ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Will is finding it hard to settle into his new home and powers.
Kudos: 4





	Water Feels Like Home.

It was an average day on the campgrounds, there were classes taking place on the open fields of the island. They would learn so many different things like how to harness and control their powers, how to fight and use weapons like swords. It was easy for those who'd been brought up in the world of the ancient God’s, learning their abilities through life. 

Yet, for some of the students, this was the first time they’d been exposed to this world, to what the human world didn’t see. Learning all of these new things while trying to wrap their minds around all the stories they didn’t think were true - were. Everyone reacted to this process differently, some blended in seamlessly and others found it frustrating and difficult. One of those kids was eighteen-year-old Willian Schofield, son of Poseidon. 

He’d found out that he was a demigod only a week before he was shipped here to the camp for demigods and magical folk. It was a shock to his system, learning all these new things about himself after being the same ordinary kid for seventeen years. His whole life flipped upside down. Though the counsellors and students were nice to him, always making sure that he was okay. He didn’t like it here. 

The camp was out on an island, surrounded by ocean and hidden by the forest. It was cold most days, with rain misting over the forest and grounds, but it didn't bother him so much, maybe that was because he was the son of Poseidon - even though he didn’t really know what that meant. 

Apparently it was really rare to have a direct descendent of a God of Olympus these days, and he assumed that meant he was the only one on the island, but he was wrong. A year before he arrived a son of Demeter arrived, his name was Thomas. He was younger than Will by a year, but he seemed to be the most comforting person here. He didn’t treat him any different from how he was treated back home.

It was nice to have someone here who didn’t see him as some trophy or collector’s item. There was something about Thomas that didn’t scream “I’m just trying to be your friend because I wanna look better.” Maybe it was the fact that he was the same as Will, he was a trophy to others, so he understood how Will must have been feeling.

Thomas has been here a lot longer than Will, so Thomas liked showing Will the ropes, and WIll trusted him because how could he not? With those baby blue eyes and that round soft face.

\--

A reaction within Will built calmly, growing as the day went on. It felt like each cell in his body became a storm, each cell was a thunder cloud, lightning and rain. It felt impending. He didn’t know how to deal with these feelings, he’d never been bad at something. This feeling was something he wasn’t aware of until the very last second when it all boiled over.

The smallest event made him snap. Being unable to do something like holding a sword the correct way or how to put on his armour without help because he was too weak. Things there was no shame in because most of his class had months of training before him, and were probably just as bad as him when they started. He couldn’t cope with not being good. He was always good at sports in school, was probably classed as a popular kid, but he wasn’t here - it was a culture shock to him.

“Fuck this!” Will shouted thunder rumbling above the camp. He stalked away from his class before someone could interfere with him. He wasn’t even sure that anyone noticed that he’d said anything or stormed off.

He was angry that he’d been put in this place, that he had to learn how to  _ be _ again. He was angry that he was never told about this part of him, wouldn’t his mother think that he would find out eventually. 

The teenager walked down to the pier, through the forest. The plants coiling from him as he stalked through the uneven terrain, blue eyes sparkling the more his power influenced his surroundings. His iris’ rippling, as it starts to rain. His blond hair now sticking to his forehead and face as he appears on the other side of the forest. His breath was heavy and uneven, fists balled tights and nails biting at his palms skin.

He remembered when he was brought here for the first time, into the woods - with Thomas. It’s how he knew where to go, how to get where he was going.

_ The trees tower over the two teenagers, their walk through the forest on a small path. “So, Poseidon, huh? That’s pretty cool,” Thomas said, trying to make light of the situation. Will was able to pick up Thomas didn’t like the quiet, he liked the sound. Will was different, he liked the quiet he liked to listen to. _

_ “Yeah,” Will responded, not sure what Thomas wanted him to say. Will flipped a long piece of blond hair over his head, out of his eyes. “Son of Demeter?” He asked back. _

_ “Yeah! She was the Goddess of nature, which is why I like it out here so much.” He ran his fingers over a huge leaf that hung from a branch, the leaf glowed a green colour. “Growing up I used to let plants wilt just so I could give them life again.” He chuckled.  _

_ “Isn’t that like, plant abuse?” Will looked at the younger teen. _

_ “You know, probably.” Thomas chuckled at the idea, he’d never thought of it that way. _

“Piece of shit,” he cusses to himself. As he passed through the scared plants, taking no notice of their reactions. The sky above him filled with darkness, he didn’t know how to stop it so he didn’t try. Will’s heavy boots are loud as he marches down the boardwalk, on par with the water. He reached the edge of the pier and his toes curl over the side as he dives into the lake that surrounds the camp.

As the water consumes him, everything goes quiet. He is comfortable, already feeling himself relax as he skims through the water to the bottom of the lake. He looks around him, the water not hurting his eyes. Seeing underwater was one of the most amazing sights, by Will’s standards anyway. 

Everything was transparent, but as depth grew it became darker until it reached a point of darkness. You don’t usually think that water has a colour until you notice its change through depth. Will’s golden hair ripples as the water pulls him deeper.

It was so peaceful under there, it was warm, comforting.

A soft voice called for him, from above the water. It rested atop the water like a petal from a shedding cherry blossom did. It threatened to calm him, to pull him from his safe place. But the voice was safe too, it sounded safe.

There was a brief moment where Will told himself to not follow the voice, he knew better than people couldn’t comfort him they only lied. His mother, the people here, none of them knew who  _ he  _ was. They just knew what they wanted him to be, or who they thought he should be. And he wasn’t any of those.

“Will, just talk to me,” the voice again. There was a falter for a second in Will’s mind and he took that second to come above the water. His eyes were dark, almost black but they shimmer as the water reflected into them.

“Are you okay?” Thomas asked him, his eyes were a much lighter blue slightly dark around the edges but light. He was wearing a pale pink t-shirt with black jeans, no shoes. His face was round and delicate, fragile like a petal.

“Do I look okay?” Will said back, through gritted teeth. 

Will didn’t like how he was being watched, but he knew that Tom didn’t mean any harm. Eyes targeted at him made him uncomfortable like someone wanted something from him. “You don’t, but Cooke told me what happened in class.” Will rolled his eyes. That short-tempered kid didn’t seem like the one to report back to someone about him and his misfortunes. 

“Course he did. Look, you don’t need to look after me Tom, I can look after myself.” The skies rumbled above them.

“I don’t need to, but I want to.” Tom’s eyes seemed to soften, more than they already were. Will didn’t know what he wanted to do now, sink back under the water or take the hand Tom had offered him.

Will reached up out of the water and took Tom’s dry hand. Tom pulled him from the water, helping him up onto the boardwalk. Though Will didn’t let go of Tom’s hand once he was out of the water. He held on, scared to let go. He could feel the anger simmering under his skin and he was scared if he let go that it would all rush back. “Hey, you’re okay now, I got you,” Tom’s voice was sweet and comforting. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
